Numbness and Madness
by WisperRanger26
Summary: So, Will's foot falls asleep. What happens next! Rated K plus because I'm paranoid and I forget if there's swearing involved. Very possibly because of what happens at the end...


"Halt, I can't feel my foot."

"Well, it's your own dumb fault for sitting that way."

"Halt, what if my foot just falls off? Huh! I wouldn't even know it, and when I went to take a step, I would just-" at this, Will made a gesture with his arms that involved a lot of waving and flapping.

Halt's face met his palm.

"Halt, what if my foot does fall off?"

"Then you'll be footless."

"Well duh, but what would happen to me?"

"Your head will explode."

At this Will's eyes became the size of dinner plates and he gasped.

"But I'm too young the die!"

"Right."

"Ohh. Your pulling my leg." And Halt was. He was pulling Will by the leg around the cabin. "Why are you pulling my leg?"

"To get you to shut up."

"Halt! There are tiny swords sticking into the insides of my leg! It hurts..!" Will moaned.

Halt's face reacquainted with his palm.

"Why me. Why did I pick you of all people." Halt said, raising his eyes to the sky as if the birds would come and take Will away, hence taking all insanity from his life. Well, _almost_ all insanity he corrected himself as the door swang open.

"I'm here!" Gilan announced to the world.

Halt's face should really ask his hand out sometime.

"And why is that?" Halt asked.

"Um, I dunno I just kinda showed up on your steps and came inside."

Is Halt beating himself up with his palm?

"You can't just 'show up' at somebody's door, you have to walk there. Or ride there. Or whatever the hell you do to get there." Halt said.

 **It is true. He did just 'show up' at your door.**

"What was that? Who said that?" Will asked, looking around.

 **I am Wisper. I made Gilan come here for my fanfiction.**

"What's a fanfiction?" Gilan asked, confused.

 **No time for that now, gotta go soon. Just, get on with your conversation.**

"Ohh kay... That was weird." Gilan said, drawing out the 'okay' into several syllables.

Halt grunted.

"My leeg!" Will moaned.

"It'll go away soon." Gilan said.

"You're nearly as bad a Halt!" Will said. He then proceeded to try to stand up to get up for coffee and fell, his foot not being awake yet. "Now my face hurts too!" Will moaned.

 **Hey guys, can you please get to the part where Gilan pranks Halt?**

"Gilan, why are you going to prank me?" Halt asked, his voice steady and even.

"Huh? I didn't prank you. Wellll, except for when I switched your coffee with decaf, and when I gave you invisible ink to send to King Duncan, and when I-". Gilan broke off at Halt's glare. Will was lucky he was already on the floor or else he would've fallen again.

"Those are such good ideas! I should'a thought of that!" Will said through laughter. Halt helped him stop laughing. His glare would've killed most.

"Either way, I'm off to bed." Halt said, seeing as it was practically midnight. "Gilan, I don't care where you sleep," Halt said as he walked away. "as long as it's not my chair." He finished as Gilan started towards it just to spite Halt. After several minutes of silence Halts roar startled them awake.

"GILAN! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh ya, I forgot about that prank." Gilan said not so sheepishly. Gilan walked over to Halt's bedroom, and Will being Will was already there. They eased the door open.

Halt was covered in pink glitter. Sticky glitter to be precise.

Will lasted about a milla second. Gilan even less. Halt roared, only making them laugh harder.

A strange sound occurred.

 **I am soo posting that to Instagram. The title, 'Halt, Pranked by Gilan and Will'. Oh that's priceless, my new background and wallpaper. Sending to Olivia!** "

"What was that? Instra gram?" Will asked.

 **Instagram** **. It's we're you can put pictures so the whole world can see them. Halt.**

"Im gonna KILL you!" Halt roared.

 **And normally, I would be terrified. Truly. But how can you kill me when I'm about 4000 years into the future?**

To which Halt had no answer.

At least not immediately.

"I'll not die till you're born, then I'll kill you." He stated.

 **I will eagerly await that day.**

 ***Imma line break***

 _So ya, I can time travel. Well, at least I can with my voice. Not my body. Yet. Got inspiration when my own foot fell asleep and I don't know what happened to create the ending. I guess Halt and glitter just sounded so funny I couldn't resist. So not sorry Halt!_


End file.
